Der vorgesehene Wandel
by Stoccarda
Summary: 2 Jahre nach AJ: Drogenhandel, eine Leiche, ein Mörder… aber keine Beweise. Und Phoenix Wright mittendrin, keiner ahnt, dass diese Verhandlung Wandel mit sich bringt, die das Leben ALLER verändern werden… So IC wie
1. Kapitel 1 – Heiße Reifen und kalte Gemüt

Hiya all, wir wissen, dass das wahrscheinlich keine Sau lesen wird, fanden es aber trotzdem furchtbar schade, dass so gut wie gar keine PW-Fanfics im deutschsprachigen Raum existieren^^ Außerdem wollten wir unbedingt mal wissen, was außerhalb des Gerichtsaals mit all den Charakteren geschieht, und was wohl passiert, wenn ALLE AN EINEM FALL arbeiten müssen XD

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß beim Lesen

Eure Göttin der Infraröte (Johanna) und Queen of Doppeldeutigkeit (Pandora's Game)

**Der vorgesehene Wandel**

Kapitel 1 – Heiße Reifen und kalte Gemüter

Mit quietschenden Reifen bog ein offenes rotes Kabriolett um die Ecke des Parkplatzes und schoss sehr knapp vor einem silbernen Kleinwagen in den Verkehrsfluss ein. Typisch für den späten Nachmittag, war der zähflüssige Verkehr, der die Fahrt von ihren ursprünglichen 20 Minuten gut verdoppelte.

Und die draußen herrschenden unermesslichen Temperaturen machten weder ihre Laune noch die Autofahrt besser.

Jede rote Ampel, jeder unfähige Verkehrsteilnehmer war eine Zerreisprobe für ihre Nerven. Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ordnete sie sich rechts ein und fuhr bis direkt vor die Schranke.

Schnell fischte sie ihren Ausweis aus der Außentasche ihres Aktenkoffers, zog die Karte mit einer schnellen Bewegung durch den Scanner und öffnete damit die Schranke. Nachdem sie die Quittung aus dem Ausgabefach gefischt und entnommen hatte, ließ sie geschickt den Wagen die Rampe hinunterrollen und kam in der Tiefgarage, Block A, erst auf ihrem angestammten Platz zum Stehen.

Ein schneller Griff nach dem Koffer auf ihrem Beifahrersitz und schon eilte sie hallenden Schrittes durch die schlecht beleuchtete Tiefgarage. Kurz bevor sie durch die Metalltür trat, hatte sie den Schlüssel endlich richtig in der Hand, um den BMW mit der Fernbedienung zu verriegeln.

Die junge Frau drückte mit einem dunkelgrün behandschuhten Finger auf den ‚Rufen' Knopf des Fahrstuhles und wartete ungeduldig auf die Ankunft des Aufzuges.

Sie brauchte dringend ein Ventil für ihre angestaute Aggression und sie wusste genau, wo sie dieses finden würde…

Endlich hatte der Fahrstuhl seine Zieletage erreicht und sie stürmte auf die elegant vertäfelte dunkle Tür, die von Anfang an ihr Ziel gewesen war, zu.

Jene unschuldige Tür wurde schnell und energisch aufgerissen, bevor ihre Angreiferin schnurstracks, ohne ein Wort des Grußes durch das Vorzimmer, an der verdutzten Sekretärin vorbeimarschierte, hinein in das eigentliche Büro.

Und dort saß er hinter seinem viel zu großen Schreibtisch, in seinem viel zu bequemen Chefsessel:

Der Generalstaatsanwalt

und sah sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

Sie stand ihm direkt gegenüber und schlug ihren Aktenkoffer mit einem lauten Knall auf den Tisch.

„Wir haben schon wieder keine ausreichenden Beweise, er ist uns schon wieder durch die Lappen gegangen. Ich kann es nicht glauben, wie oft er uns nun schon entkommen ist."

Der Mann setzte sich gerade hin und sah sie an:  
„Aber, aber Schwester. Beruhige dich erst einmal."

Die Hand, die seine Schwester eben noch in dem Koffer versengt gehabt hatte zuckte nun blitzschnell heraus und ließ in einer fließenden und unendlich oft einstudierten Bewegung ihre Peitsche direkt neben seinem Kopf gegen das schwarze Lederpolster knallen.

„Beruhigen? Wenn so ein dummer Dümmling für seine dümmlichen Dummheiten nicht bestraft wird, kann ich mich nicht beruhigen."

Unwillkürlich zuckte er zusammen und das obwohl er schon daran gewöhnt sein sollte, so oft hatte er schon mit Franziskas Peitsche Bekanntschaft gemacht.

Schon seit frühester Kindheit hatte sie sich zu diesem Instrument der Folter hingezogen gefühlt und dessen Handhabung noch vor ihrer ersten Anstellung als Staatsanwältin zur Perfektion gebracht. Seit über 20 Jahren war er ihr und ihrer vermaledeiten Peitsche nun schon ausgeliefert…

„Franziska, wer ist uns schon wieder durch die Lappen gegangen? Was ist überhaupt passiert?"

Sie strich die nicht vorhandenen Falten aus dem grünen Langblazer, der streng ihre schmale Taille einfasste, gerade, rollte die Peitsche wieder ein, behielt sie aber vorsichtshalber in der Hand.

Man konnte ja nie wissen, für welche Art von Strafe man sie schnell gebrauchen musste…

„Miles, tu nicht so, als ginge dich das nichts an! Oder als wüsstest du nicht, wo von ich rede. Natürlich weißt du, wovon ich spreche!

Van Drake_, _dieserflegelhafte Flegel,hat sich schon wieder herauswinden können, unsere Beweise reichen einfach nie aus! Er beseitigt, besticht und vernichtet einfach alle seine Spuren! Dieser rüpelhafte Rüpel löscht mit seinen Rüpeleien alle Beweise ruchlos aus! Mir reicht es jetzt!"

Zur Bekräftigung stampfte sie heftig mit ihrem rechten Fuß auf und der Absatz der grünen Stiefelette traf krachend auf den hellen Marmorfußboden.

Seufzend rückte er sich die Rüschen an seinem Kragen zurecht und ordnete sich den umgefallenen schwarzen Stehkragen an seinem weinroten Prunkanzug.

Die schwarzen Manschetten und karmagrüne Weste hoben die Wichtigkeit, die er in dieser Position innehatte zusammen mit den Goldverzierungen besonders hervor.

„Natürlich, van Drake von wem sonst solltest _du_ auch schon reden?"

Miles Edgeworth rieb sich erschöpft die Stirn, es war ein harter Tag vor Gericht gewesen und er hatte noch tonnenweise Papierkram zu erledigen.

Dinge, die ihm als Generalstaatsanwalt zufielen.

Vor einem Jahr, als er aus den Staaten zurückgekommen war, hatte er sich mehr als nur geschmeichelt gefühlt, als man ihm sofort den Posten des Generalstaatsanwaltes angeboten hatte.

Aber erst hinterher, als er schon längst alle Verträge unterschrieben hatte, begann er zu begreifen, mit was er sich in dieser Position alles rumschlagen werden müsse…

Seit geraumer Zeit machte ihnen van Drake nun schon größte Schwierigkeiten, konnte sich aber bisher jedes Mal der Gerichtsbarkeit entziehen. Besonders die Tochter seines Adoptivvaters Manfred von Karma hatte ein persönliches Interesse daran ihn endlich zur Verantwortung zu ziehen:

Die meisten ihrer ungeklärten Fälle oder Freisprüche vor Gericht waren direkt oder indirekt mit IHM verknüpft.

Mehr als ein paar kleine Fische konnten sie bisher nicht fangen und auch die Mehrheit der heißen Ware oder des dreckigen Geldes war nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Ebenso wie wichtige Zeugen oder entscheidende Beweise einfach auf Nimmerwiedersehen von der Bildfläche verschwanden.

Zu viele Verletzte und Leben hatten seine Machenschaften schon gekostet.

Außerdem hatte er sich über Franziska lustig gemacht und sie bedroht…

…und niemand machte sich über Franziska von Karma lustig! Er hatte es einmal getan und trug die Narben davon heute noch auf seinem Rücken…

„Ich weiß, aber mehr als ermitteln oder anklagen ist einfach nicht möglich. Mich wurmt es auch, dass er denkt, er und seine zwielichtige Organisation mit den hundert Tochter- und Scheinfirmen könnten tun was sie wollen…"

Die grünhaarige Dame fiel ihm ins Wort:

„…und genau deshalb wird es nun Zeit, dass wie ihm mit gesammelten und vereinten Kräften gegenübertreten."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Er sah sie interessiert an und sie fixierte ihn mit ihren grünen Augen.

Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, so wusste er, war es unmöglich sie davon abzuhalten.

„Erst einmal werden wir eine kleine Konferenz abhalten, dort werden wir weitersehen. Wir müssen ihn aufhalten.

Mit allen Mitteln müssen wir ihn schnappen, koste es, was es wolle."

~~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~~,~~,

Fall euch das Kapitel gefallen hat, würden wir uns übrigens sehr über Reviews freuen *andeut*

Bis zur nächsten Nacht XD


	2. Kapitel 2 – Ein Wiedersehen auf Zeit ?

PG: So, hier ist das zweite Kapitel unserer kleinen FF. Wie immer möchten wir noch

einmal schnell erwähnen, dass PW und die Figuren nicht unser Eigentum sind; wir missbrauchen sie nur für unsere Story.

Edgeworth: …

PG:Wenn du etwas zu sagen hast, dann raus damit! *glare*

Edgeworth: …

PG:Da es keine Einwände gibt, nix wie los mit dem Kapitel^^

*Egdeyfacepalm*

**Kapitel 2 – Ein Wiedersehen auf Zeit (?)**

Ein leichter Sommerwind fegte über den nahezu ausgestorbenen Bahnsteig und brachte einen verloren Fetzen Kaugummipapier spielerisch zum Tanzen.

Dieser verfing sich jedoch bald in den Beinen der einzigen Person, die in dieser Mittagshitze auf die Ankunft eines Zuges aus Nirgendwo wartete.

Fluchend schüttelte der Mann das Papier ab und sah gequält zum Himmel hoch, von wo aus ihn die Sonne geradezu schadenfroh mit einer Intensivität bestrahlte, welche L.A. schon seit Jahren nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

_Ich schmelze… am Ende finden sie nur noch eine Pfütze hier, wenn sie ankommen._

Missmutig schob sich der Mann seine verrutschte Sonnenbrille wieder in Position und blickte erneut in die Richtung, aus der dieser vermaledeite Zug hoffentlich bald kommen würde.

Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er der einzige war, der sich während einer Hitzeperiode um diese Zeit aus dem Haus traute, war an dem Mann nichts Auffälliges zu bemerken.

Er trug Jeans, ein blaues T-Shirt und dazu passend blaue Sneakers. Sein Alter war nur schwer einzuschätzen, da eine schwarze Sonnenbrille einen großen Teil seines Gesichts verbarg, aber da sein schwarzes Haar noch keine Zeichen von Grau aufwies, konnte er nicht allzu alt sein.

Ein erneuter Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihm, dass der Zug schon vor einer halben Stunde hätte ankommen müssen… so war es ihm zumindest in dem Brief mitgeteilt worden, welcher aus seiner Hosentasche herausblickte.

_Eigentlich kennen sie ja den Weg, _dachte er missmutig, musste sich jedoch sogleich eingestehen, dass ihn nichts auf der Welt – nicht einmal die mörderische Sonne Kaliforniens oder die Peitsche einer gewissen Staatsanwältin – davon abgehalten hätte, hierher zu kommen. Es war einfach zu lange her, dass er beide gesehen hatte… viel zu lange.

Ein leiser Lärm in der Ferne holte ihn jedoch kurz darauf von seiner Reise durch die Erinnerung zurück, als sich der Zug endlich näherte.

Gespannt trat der Mann ein paar Schritte zurück - selbst der Fahrtwind war bei diesem Wetter nicht erfrischend sondern einfach nur schmerzhaft heiß – und wartete darauf, dass sich die Türen des alten, kleinen Regionalzuges öffneten.

_Die Tatsache, dass dieses Ding noch fährt, ist ein Wunder an sich… das Wunder vom Kurain-Express, _dachte er abschätzig, als sich direkt vor ihm eine Tür öffnete – die einzige, um genau zu sein, da es nicht viele Menschen in diesen abgelegenen Teil der Welt verschlug.

Ein junges Mädchen von etwa 17 oder 18 Jahren stieg aus und begrüßte ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Sie war in einem kurzen, purpurnen Kimono gekleidet und ein ganz schönes Stück gewachsen, seitdem er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

„Hallo Pearls, lange nicht gesehen", grüßte der Mann und das Lächeln des Mädchens wurde noch breiter – wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Ich freue mich so, Sie wiederzusehen, Herr…."

Dann ging alles ganz schnell.

„NIIIIIICK!"

Pearl konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig an der Tür des Zuges festhalten, als ein Schatten hinausschoss und direkt Kurs auf ihn nahm.

Nur jahrelange Übung und Gewohnheit sorgten dafür, dass Phoenix Wright sich bei seinem Sturz auf den harten Beton nur ein paar blaue Flecken zuziehen würde, als ihn eine junge Frau zu Boden stieß und sich bemühte, den letzten Atem aus ihm herauszupressen.

„Ah, ich hab dich so vermisst! In Kurain war es so langweilig, da ist einfach gar nichts los! Aber Pearly hat es geschafft! Ich hab dir so viel zu erzählen! Wie geht es Trucy? Ich will unbedingt ihre neuen Tricks sehen! Arbeitet sie immer noch für Apollo? Rat mal, was ich mitgebracht hab! Die ultra-rare Special Edition von Steel Samurai! Da werden Erinnerungen wach, stimmt's? Wir machen eine Movie-Night, nur du, Trucy, Pearl und Ich, und schauen uns alle Folgen auf einmal an, okay Nick? Oh, und wir bestellen uns Burger! Du zahlst, Nick! Ich kann es kaum erwarten!"

Maya Fey, der Quell dieses verbalisierten Wasserfalls, konnte sich kaum halten, aber auch daran hatte sich Phoenix in den zwölf Jahren, in denen sich die beiden kannten, schon längst gewöhnt… was war ihm schließlich anderes übrig geblieben?

So ließ er die stürmische Begrüßung über sich ergehen und rollte nur leicht ironisch mit den Augen, als er daran dachte, dass Maya trotz ihrer 28 Jahre, immer noch die gleiche geblieben war… und wesentlich kindischer als ihre zehn Jahre jüngere Cousine Pearl, welche mit einem ihm nur allzu bekannten Grinsen die Szenerie vor sich beobachtete.

„Herr Nick, man spürt richtig die Liebe zwischen Ihnen und der Mystischen Maya. Sie hat die ganze Zugfahrt nur von Ihnen gesprochen", lächelte sie unschuldig und hielt sich in einer falschen Geste der Ergriffenheit eine Hand vor den Mund.

_Die gibt auch niemals auf… das Lächeln eines Engels und den Starrsinn von Edgeworth… eine tödliche Kombination_, dachte Phoenix nur, als er langsam versuchte sich aufzurichten, da Maya nach wie vor keine Anstalten machte, ihren Platz auf seiner Brust aufzugeben und weiterhin Pläne für die nächsten Wochen schmiedete.

Vorsichtig schob er das Medium zur Seite und schaute lächelnd zu Pearl hoch, fest entschlossen, das Thema so schnell wie möglich zu wechseln.

„Da fällt mir ein, ich muss dir ja noch gratulieren, stimmt's Pearls? Das neue Oberhaupt der Feys… aber ich bin sicher, dass niemand für den Job so gut geeignet ist, wie du", sagte er, bekam jedoch sofort einen unsanften Stoß in die Seite.

„Natürlich gibt es keinen besseren, Nick. Schließlich habe ich sie ausgesucht! Sie trägt jetzt eine große Verantwortung. Aber Pearly hat alles, was man dazu braucht", stellte Maya besserwisserisch fest, aber Pearl schüttelte nur bescheiden den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, die Mystische Maya war eine viel bessere Meisterin. Ich kann nur versuchen, mich so viel wie möglich anzustrengen…".

„Nur nicht so bescheiden, Pearls. Ich will nicht wissen, was aus Kurain geworden wäre, wenn Maya nicht beschlossen hätte, ihr Amt an dich weiterzugeben… wahrscheinlich hätte sie es irgendwann pink angestrichen und jeder Bewohner hätte eine Pink Princess Trading Card gebraucht, um reinzukommen…", scherzte Phoenix, bekam aber erneut einen Stoß in seine Rippen.

_So langsam reicht es! Mit zunehmendem Alter wird sie gewalttätiger. Bestimmt chattet sie immer noch mehrmals in der Woche mit Franziska…_

„Das hab ich überhört, Nick! Aber es stimmt, mir wäre es auf Dauer dort viel zu langweilig geworden. Keine Entführungen, Morde, Drogengeschäfte… tote Hose", seufzte Maya und stützte dramatisch ihren Kopf in die Hände.

_Jeder normale Mensch hätte lieber ‚tote Hose' als so etwas zur Unterhaltung! In was für einer Traumwelt lebst du eigentlich!_

Pearl lachte, sie hatte es wirklich vermisst, die beiden zusammen zu sehen.

Doch da erregte ein Schaffner ihre Aufmerksamkeit, der sie schon böse anfunkelte, weil sie immer noch mitten in der Tür stand und so die Weiterfahrt des Zuges verhinderte.

„Ich werde schnell unsere Koffer aus dem Zug holen, Mystische Maya", sagte sie und verschwand eiligst im Inneren des Zuges, was ihr nur ein erneutes Kopfschütteln von Seiten des Schaffners einbrachte.

Medium schön und gut, mit dem ohnehin schon viel zu knappen Fahrplan der Bahn legte man sich lieber nicht an.

„Ist in Ordnung, Pearly!", rief Maya ihr nach, welche immer noch zusammen mit Phoenix auf dem Bahnsteig im Staub saß.

„Pearl ist echt zu bewundern, dass sie so jung schon bereit ist, so viel Verantwortung zu übernehmen", kommentierte Phoenix und Maya schaute ihn grinsend an.

„Ja, aber sie wurde wirklich dafür geboren… und ich finde, wir sollten uns nicht beschweren", lachte sie und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

_Ja, es war schon viel zu lange ruhig…_


	3. Kapitel 3 – Ein ganz neuer Morgen

Hallo und danke für eure Reviews!!!

Wir haben uns total gefreut.

Und keine Panik, wir werden im Laufe dieser (längeren und Smut sowie Yaoi-freien ^^) Fanfiktion alle von uns initialisierten Pairings beibehalten und auch nichts und niemanden vernachlässigen *g*.

Leider wird das Updaten etwas unregelmäßig, aber wir werden unter keinen Umständen aufgeben.

Und nun los:

Autoren: Sämtliche Personen sowie die Handlung und das…

Edgeworth: Das hat doch keinen Sinn mit euch!

Eure Disclaimer entbehren sämtliche rechtliche Grundlagen. Damit kann man euch verklagen bis ihr keine Rente mehr bekommt, ihr werdet einfahren oder man wird euch bis auf das letzte Hemd ausziehen…

Autoren: Welcher Skriptautor kommt denn bitte schön auf die Idee 2 arme Fanfiktionautoren zu verklagen?

Edgeworth: Warum sollte er euch nicht verklagen? Und wenn es das Autorenteam nicht tut, dann tu ich es einfach!!!

Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es den anderen dabei geht, aber ICH habe absolut keine Lust von euch für dieses lächerliche Stück misshandelt zu werden… Ich werde eine Anzeige aufgeben und…

Autoren: *sly* Also wenn du sagst unsere Disclaimer wären rechtlich sehr lückenhaft, dann schreib du uns doch einfach einen, mit dem man uns nichts kann…

Oder KANNST du das nicht?

Edgeworth: Pah, natürlich kann ich das. Ich werde euch den sichersten Disclaimer liefern, den es je gegeben hat…

Nehmt DAS:

Das Autorenteam ist bestrebt, in allen Publikationen die Urheberrechte der verwendeten Personen, Ort und Texte zu beachten, von ihnen selbst erstellte Personen, Texte, Inhalte zu nutzen oder auf lizenzfreie Personen, Orte und Texte zurückzugreifen.

Alle innerhalb der Story genannten und ggf. durch Dritte geschützten Marken- und Warenzeichen unterliegen uneingeschränkt den Bestimmungen des jeweils gültigen Kennzeichenrechts und den Besitzrechten der jeweiligen eingetragenen Eigentümer. Allein aufgrund der bloßen Nennung ist nicht der Schluss zu ziehen, dass Markenzeichen nicht durch Rechte Dritter geschützt sind!

Das Copyright für veröffentlichte, vom Autor selbst erstellte Objekte bleibt allein beim Autor der Seiten. Eine Vervielfältigung oder Verwendung solcher Personen, Orte und Texte in anderen elektronischen oder gedruckten Publikationen ist ohne ausdrückliche Zustimmung des Autors nicht gestattet.

Die Inhalte dieser Story werden mit größtmöglicher Sorgfalt erstellt. Das Autorenteam übernimmt jedoch keine Gewähr für die Richtigkeit, Vollständigkeit und Aktualität der bereitgestellten Inhalte. Die Nutzung der Inhalte der Geschichte erfolgt auf eigene Gefahr des Nutzers. Namentlich gekennzeichnete Beiträge geben die Meinung des jeweiligen Autors und nicht immer die Meinung des Anbieters wieder. Mit der reinen Nutzung der Website des Anbieters kommt keinerlei Vertragsverhältnis zwischen dem Nutzer und dem Anbieter zustande.

Die in dieser Geschichte veröffentlichten Inhalte unterliegen dem internationalen Urheber- und Leistungsschutzrecht. Jede vom internationalen Urheber- und Leistungsschutzrecht nicht zugelassene Verwertung bedarf der vorherigen schriftlichen Zustimmung des Anbieters oder jeweiligen Rechteinhabers. Dies gilt insbesondere für Vervielfältigung, Bearbeitung, Übersetzung, Einspeicherung, Verarbeitung bzw. Wiedergabe von Inhalten in Datenbanken oder anderen elektronischen Medien und Systemen. Inhalte und Rechte Dritter sind dabei als solche gekennzeichnet. Die unerlaubte Vervielfältigung oder Weitergabe einzelner Inhalte oder kompletter Seiten ist nicht gestattet und strafbar. Lediglich die Herstellung von Kopien und Downloads für den persönlichen, privaten und nicht kommerziellen Gebrauch ist erlaubt.

Die Darstellung dieser Geschichte in fremden Frames ist nur mit schriftlicher Erlaubnis zulässig.

Autoren: Danke Edgey und nun versuch uns bei DIESEM Disclaimer mal zu verklagen.

*Kyahaha*

Kapitel 3 – Ein ganz neuer Morgen

Dunkelheit umgab sie als sie aufwachte. In den wohlig warmen Kissen war es bequem.

Sie fühlte sich dort relativ gut, aber irgendetwas, so hatte sie das Gefühl, fehlte um die Situation noch besser zu machen.

Sie konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen was es war, aber als sie sich unterbewusst gegen den harten Körper neben sich rankuscheln wollte, wurde das Gefühl immer stärker.

Träge streckt sie ihren Arm aus, um ihren Liebsten zu berühren. Aber statt Muskeln erfühlte sie nur zerwühlte Laken.

Und schlimmer, diese waren nicht einmal mehr warm.

Ihr Freund musste sie also schon vor geraumer Zeit verlassen haben.

_Bestimmt ist er schon ins Büro gefahren_, dachte sie und öffnete stöhnend die Augen.

Im Dämmerlicht des abgedunkelten Schlafzimmers sah sie schließlich ihre Annahme bestätigt:

Das Bett war, außer ihrem eigenen matten Körper, leer.

Der Blick auf dem Wecker brachte ihr die Erkenntnis über die Uhrzeit, es war bereits 9 Uhr 30.

_Ganz bestimmt ist er schon arbeiten_, dachte sie und rollte sich enttäuscht auf die Seite.

Ächzend schloss sie die Lider wieder und rief sich, lust- und motivationslos zum Aufstehen, die Ereignisse des vorhergegangenen Tages ins Gedächtnis zurück:

Sie war schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen.

Nachdem Bestehen der theoretischen Prüfung war sie gestern zur Praktischen angetreten und hatte diese – endlich – und mit viel Dusel auch bestanden. Ihr großer Traum war nun also endlich Wirklichkeit geworden – sie war nun Forensikerin.

Er hatte sie vor dem Prüfungsgebäude abgeholt, sie war ihm überschwänglich um den Hals gefallen und danach hatte er sie zur Feier des Tages – wie schon früher einmal – schick zum Essen ausgeführt.

Dort hatte sie ahnungslos und immer noch völlig aus dem Häuschen über die Prüfung geschnattert, als er ihr plötzlich Einhalt gebot _(Was fällt ihm ein?)_, aus seinem Stuhl glitt und war neben ihr auf die Knie gegangen.

_Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich es erleben werde, dass dieser Snob jemals vor wem auch immer auf die Knie geht._

Schließlich hatte er ihr die Fragen aller Fragen gestellt.

Völlig überrumpelt hatte sie – ganz gegen ihre sonstige Angewohnheit – nur ein gehauchtes ‚Ja' herausgebracht und schon hatte er ihr den viel zu protzigen und absolut überteuerten Ring an den Finger gesteckt.

Danach waren sie beide – auch von IHM organisiert – noch mit einigen Freunden in eine nette kleine Bar zum feuchtfröhlichen Anstoßen und Beglückwünschen gegangen, besser gesagt, sie selbst war vor lauter Glück und Freude durchaus ‚angeheitert' und abgesackt.

Letztendlich waren sie beide dann heute Morgen irgendwann nach Hause gegangen und hatte noch etwas zu zweit gefeiert. Sein ganz eigenes besonderes Feiern, schließlich war es ein zweifach wichtiger Tag gewesen… Ihr wurde noch immer heiß und kalt auf einmal, wenn sie daran zurückdachte.

Und nun lag sie hier mit einem kleinen Kater, minimalem Restalkohol und – wohlgemerkt – alleine und das als frisch verlobte Frau.

Leise murmelte sie nur für sich:

„Dringend Notiz an mich selbst:

Dieser Fatzke hat mich nach DIESER Nacht alleine aufwachen lassen, dringend heimzahlen…"

Konnte es denn noch schlimmer werden?

Als sich die Jalousien in Bewegung setzten wusste sie:

Es konnte!

Geblendet von der Helligkeit des Sommermorgens – der eine unglaubliche Hitze versprach – und unzufrieden warf sie sich den Arm über die Augen, dann hörte sie plötzlich Schritte.

Ihr Liebster hatte sie also doch nicht verlassen.

„Einen rockigen guten Morgen, Fräulein Forensikerin.

Ausnahmsweise gibt es heute ein Frühstück im Bett."

Vorsichtig, um nicht noch mehr von der gefährlichen Helligkeit in die doch empfindlichen Augen zu bekommen nahm sie den Arm herunter und öffnete langsam die Augen.

Und da stand er:

Ihr Verlobter – wie das klang!

Gekleidet nur in einer schwarzen Boxerbrief, er hatte sich noch sein schwarzes offenes Hemd übergeworfen und seine Gavinners Kette, die nur zu absoluten ‚Notfällen', aber sonst zu absolut keiner Zeit seinen Hals verließ, prangte auf seiner Brust.

_Natürlich kann dieser glimmouröse Fatzke nicht einmal Frühstück machen, ohne dieses abscheuliche Zeichen zu tragen…_

Aber es nutzte nichts, sie hatte es bisher nur geschafft, ihm zu verbieten das Schmuckstück im Bett zu tragen; zu mehr Zugeständnissen war er auf dieser Ebene nicht bereit…

Erst unter der Androhung, ihn auf die Coach zu verbannen – versteht sich – hatte er sich ihren ‚Vorschlag' dann auch letztendlich zu Herzen genommen.

Seine Frisur saß auch schon am frühen Morgen tadellos, der blonde Zopf hing lässig über der linken Schulter und seine hellblauen Augen strahlten sie sowohl unschuldig, als auch neckisch an.

Er wusste, dass sie es hasste, wenn er sie ‚Fräulein' nannte, das hatte sie schon bei ihrem ersten – unerfreulichen – Aufeinandertreffen gestört.

Die herablassende Haltung des Rock-Gottes den Normalsterblichen gegenüber…

Aber nach einigen Snackoo-reichen Auseinandersetzungen und zufällig mit der Gegenseite – Apollo *hust* – getauschten Beweismittelen hatte man sich doch zusammengerauft und die rein berufliche, durchaus feindliche Beziehung auf eine freundschaftlich private Basis angehoben.

Wann aus dem irritierend arroganten ‚Freund' Klavier ihr noch arroganterer aber verständnisvoller Liebster wurde, konnte sie selbst nicht mehr sagen.

Es war einfach passiert und sie konnte es sich nicht mehr anders vorstellen und einen Tag, ohne sein Necken war für sie nicht mehr akzeptabel. Klavier Gavin ohne seine spitzen Kommentare und seine Überheblichkeit? Das würde ihn seines Charmes berauben. Das waren die Dinge, die ihn unter anderem ausmachten.

Die Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen beiden war von Anfang an unleugbar da gewesen und konnte gerade von einem Mensch der Fakten – wie ihr – nicht bestritten werden.

„Ich weiß ja, dass du gerne schöne Dinge anschaust und du kannst von diesem außerordentlich gutgebauten Exemplar später gerne mehr genießen, aber das Tablett ist schwer und ich möchte verhindern, dass wir beide vom Boden essen müssen, Fräulein…"

Erst die melodisch rauchige Stimme des zu ihr gebeugten Leadsängers ließ sie ihre Analyse des durchtrainierten Körpers vor ihr und die kleine Zeitreise vergessen und sie nahm das erste Mal das vollbeladene Tablett in seinen Händen wahr.

Wie konnten dieser Mann und sein Körper sie nur dermaßen abgelenkt haben, dass sie das Essen vergessen hatte? Unvorstellbar!

Ema Skye setzte sich langsam auf und lehnte sich gegen das Brett am Kopfende des Bettes. Sie strich sich erst einmal die völlig verwirrten braunen Haare aus der Stirn, die aber nun auch nicht viel ungeordneter als sonst waren und ließ es dann zu, dass Klavier Gavin mit dem Frühstück ins Bett zurückstieg und die Füße des Holztablettes zwischen sie stellte.

Aus dem Nichts zog dieser sagenhafte Kerl dann noch ein in lila – Überraschung – gepacktes Päckchen und hielt es ihr über das Tablett unter die Nase.

Freudig wollte sie schon die Finger nach dem Päckchen ausstrecken, da zog er es gekonnt außerhalb ihrer Reichweite und sie griff natürlich ins Leere.

Beleidigt sah sie ihn an und er grinste selbstgefällig zurück:

„Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?"

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an und erst als er unwillkürlich leicht die Lippen spitzte begriff sie, was er eigentlich wollte.

Sie beugte such vorsichtig, immer das Tablett im Auge behaltend, zu ihm hinüber und legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken, um ihn im nächsten Moment schon zu sich zu ziehen.

Begierig antwortete er ihr leidenschaftlich auf die gleiche Weise und entließ sie erst, als er zufriedengestellt war.

Dann händigte er ihr das kleine Paket aus und ließ zu, dass sie die Schleife löste.

Zum Vorschein kam eine Tüte Snackoos, Emas absolute Lieblingssnacks.

„Ich muss mich doch um meine Zukünftige kümmern…

Damit du auch gleich Nachschub hast, wenn du auf deinem neuen Posten anfängst.

Aber bitte, iss sie und bewirf nicht deine Kollegen damit…"

Mit einem empörten Schrei riss sie die Tüte auf und griff sich eine Hand voll der kleinen Leckerbissen, um sie dann einzeln nach diesem ungehobelten Typen zu werfen, wobei sie – vergeblich – versuchte seinen Kopf zu treffen.

Ganz im Gegenteil fing er die Naschereien auf und steckte sich schließlich eine davon provokativ in den Mund, um schließlich das Gesicht zu verziehen.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was du an diesem widerlichen Zeug findest…"

Das war zu viel für Emas Gemüt und sie stürzte sich ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste auf den Feind.

Klavier konnte gerade noch die beiden Gläser mit Orangensaft festhalten, bevor Ema auch schon das Tablett in Bewegung setzte und die Brötchen und – Gott sei dank – noch leeren Tassen sowie eine Mange anderer Utensilien, die das Forensikerherz zum Frühstück begehrte, begannen durch das Bett zu rollen.

Klavier lag lachend auf dem Rücken mit je einem geretteten Glas Orangensaft in der Hand, Ema halb auf ihm und begann hektisch die Teller, Löffel und Lebensmittel zusammenzusammeln, während sie hastig eine Entschuldigung stammelte.

Warum war sie auch immer so fürchterlich tollpatschig?

Und dieser Mistkerl hatte nichts Besseres zu tun als zu lachen! Über sie! – Unerhört –

„Pass auf, sonst kannst du deinen blöden Ring gleich wieder haben, du…"

Aber bevor sie eine Essensschlacht vom Zaun brechen und den Satz vollenden konnte, klingelte das Telefon.

Klavier beruhigte sich und auch sie schwieg, drückte ihr die Gläser vorsichtig in die Hand und betätigte die Freisprechanlage:

„Gavin."

„Edgeworth hier, heute Abend um sieben.

Ihr beide kommt zum Essen zu mir.

Wir haben eine inoffizielle Konferenz."


	4. Interlude 1 In der Höhle des Löwen

**Interlude 1 – In der Höhle des Löwen, ein Prosit auf die Toten**

Irgendwo in einem abgedunkelten Raum öffnete sich eine Tür und ein Mann mit dunklem Teint, Mitte 40 trat hindurch. Er steuerte zielgerichtet eine Sitzgruppe von mehreren schweren großen braunen Ledersesseln um einen Glastisch an.

Auf dem Weg dorthin schlüpfte er aus seinem dunkelgrauen Jackett und legte es über einen nahestehenden Stuhl.

Schwer ließ er sich in das weiche Leder sinken und schloss kurz die Augen.

Welch ein Segen!

Mit der rechten Hand, an der sich ein auffällig großer goldener Ring prangte, fuhr er sich durch die dunklen, an den Schläfen leicht angegrauten und – wie immer – perfekt gegelten Haare.

Die letzten Tage und besonders die letzten Stunden waren besonders stressig und nervenaufreibend gewesen und es tat nun gut, endlich etwas zur Ruhe kommen zu können.

Überglücklich diese Angelegenheit aus der Welt geschafft und das Gröbste überstanden zu haben. Nun hatte er zumindest ein, zwei Probleme aus der Welt geschafft.

Es sollte nichts schiefgelaufen sein. Viel lieber hätte er ja jemanden damit beauftragt, aber es musste schnell gehen und er hatte nicht genug Zeit gehabt, um die notwendigen Vorbereitungen treffen zu können, diese lästige Aufgabe einem Andern übertragen zu können. Auch konnte er mit diesem Auftrag nicht jedem trauen, wenn er mal diese impertinente, lästige Erpressung vollständig außer Acht ließ, war der Manager in seinem Geschäft so und so etwas zu mächtig geworden und hatte sich einen zu großen Kreis von Anhänger geschaffen. Diese Unverschämtheit war wohl letztendlich nur der Auslöser für das Unvermeidliche gewesen.

Schon seit längerer Zeit hatte er den Verdacht gehegt, dass der Manager zu sehr in die eigene Tasche wirtschaftete und dabei war, sich einen eigenen Namen in der Unterwelt zu machen.

Er hatte nichts gegen ein gewisses Maß an Eigenarbeit und Egoismus, aber wenn das auf Kosten der Loyalität beruhte, dann riss auch ihm der Geduldsfaden.

Alleine deshalb schon musste _er_ aus dem Weg geräumt werden.

Leider war es bei weitem nicht so einfach mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten – ein weiteres Indiz für dessen Untreue – und er konnte deshalb nicht jeden X-beliebigen schicken.

Da sich diese Ratte hinter seiner Fassade im Hinterzimmer verkrochen hatte und begann sich genau zu überlegen, wen er zu sich lassen sollte und sich somit Privilegien herausnahm, die ihm nicht zustanden.

_Der Kerl hat jeden meiner Männer zu empfangen!_

In dieser Welt hieß es weitestgehend anonym zu sein bei denjenigen, die man delegierte. Solange man keine Verbindung nachweisen konnte, gab es keine Gefahr und keinen Grund zur Beunruhigung. Verdächtigungen waren nichts, weswegen er sich in seiner Position Gedanken machen musste.

Er selbst war zu gut, als dass ihm von irgendwoher Gefahr drohte und er war bei seinen Leuten beliebt und vorsichtig genug, dass er sich normalerweise keine Sorgen machte.

Noch einmal öffnete sich die Tür und holte ihn so aus seinen Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück.

Seine Haushälterin trat, gefolgt von seiner rechten Hand, ein.

„Danke, bringen sie Vincent und mir bitte je einen Scotch.

Und du setzt dich."

Beide nickten und die Haushälterin verschwand im Nebenzimmer, um ihnen die gewünschten Getränke zu besorgen.

Als sich der erstaunlich junge Mann ihm gegenüber in den Sessel hatte fallen lassen, lockerte sich sein Chef die Krawatte und schlug die Beine übereinander.

„Setze dich bitte so schnell wie möglich mit unserer Kontaktperson bei der Polizei in Verbindung, ich möchte kein Risiko eingehen. Ich denke nicht, dass sie etwas haben, aber es wäre ärgerlich nicht auf etwaige Eventualitäten vorbereitet zu sein. Es ist besser, wenn wir das ein wenig unauffällig im Auge behalten würden."

Die Haushälterin kehrte zurück und brachte ein Tablett mit zwei gefüllten Gläsern und eine mit dunkler Flüssigkeit gefüllten Glaskaraffe ebenso wie ein Eimerchen Eis herein.

Der Chef ließ Vincent die erste Wahl und nahm sich das übriggebliebene Glas. Ihm sollte niemand vorwerfen, es wolle seine Gäste vorsätzlich vergiften.

„Haben wir noch irgendetwas vergessen und was gibt es sonst Neues? Seit der Erpressung hatte ich kaum Zeit mich um die anderen Geschäfte zu kümmern."

Der blonde junge Mann im hellen Anzug schüttelte den Kopf:

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass wir an etwas nicht gedacht haben sollten. Leider standen wir ziemlich unter Zeitdruck, aber es sollte trotzdem alles glatt gelaufen sein.

Aber ich werde unseren Mann dort schnellst möglich kontaktieren.

Ansonsten haben wir aus dem Stoff des neuen Lieferanten eine neue Marke entwickelt die den Namen ‚ XTC 4L' trägt, es wird ein Löwe über einer 4 eingeprägt und wir werden diesen in den nächsten Tagen in drei verschiedenen Diskotheken über die nächsten Wochen hinweg ausprobieren. Bei den wenigen einzelnen Testpersonen war die Reaktion durchaus positiv.

Mit dem neuen Produkt könnten wir wohlmöglich auch noch neue Kunden gewinnen, wenn man der Einschätzung unseres ‚Experten' Glauben schenken kann."

Daraufhin lachten beide Herren herzhaft.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wo er immer diese neuen Ideen herhat, aber solange sie mir Geld bringen ist mir das herzlich egal. Er kann mit jedem Vorschlag gerne herkommen, sollte er uns damit neue Wege in anderer Bereiche eröffnen umso besser. Fahre fort Junge."

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es in naher Zukunft einige neue Einnahmequellen geben wird, wir sind weiterhin an der Übernahme des ‚Banzai's dran, aber der Besitzer ist leider weniger kooperativ, wie wir uns das erhofft hatten.

Aber ich bin ziemlich guter Hoffnungen, dass es uns bald gelingen wird, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es besser ist, mit statt gegen uns zu arbeiten."

„Ich denke du wirst die richtigen Leute mit den richtigen Argumenten finden, ich lasse das vollständig in deiner Hand, Vincent.

Du bist in kurzer Zeit erstaunlich weit gekommen und hast deshalb einige Neider, die nur auf eine Gelegenheit warten.

Du genießt bei mir ein gewisses Vertrauen, aber ich sage dir eines, begehe nicht den gleichen Fehler wie der Manager und missbrauche es, sonst wirst du enden wie er.

Ich hege große Hoffnung für deine Zukunft und es wäre eine Schande und Verschwendung dich an deine Habgier opfern zu müssen.

Gute Vertraute sind schwer zu kriegen, aber nur sehr wenige sind ganz und gar nicht ersetzbar. Ich verschließe manchmal die Augen, aber ich verzeihe auch nicht alles. Halte dir das immer vor Augen, Junge."

„Keine Sorgen, Rodrigo.

Meine Loyalität ist geklärt und ich sehe meine Zukunft nur an deiner Seite.

Wir haben einige Probleme mit einem der Lieferanden, aber wir konnten die Ware retten, die bei dessen Observation beinahe konfisziert worden wäre.

Aber viel wichtiger ist, dass sie einen Nachfolger für die Casinoleitung bestimmen müssen.

Dort kann es nicht lange ohne feste Leitung bleiben, sonst fürchte ich fangen sehr unangenehme Machkämpfe bei seinen Untergebenen an und wir sollten nicht riskieren das Casino zu verlieren."

Der Chef nickte, füllte beide Gläser aus der Karaffe nach und begann bedächtig zu sprechen:

„Ich habe für die Nachfolge schon jemanden im Sinn. Er hat sich ausgezeichnet und es sich verdient eine neue Position zu begleiten. Einen festen Platz ist ihm sicherlich auch lieber, als auf der Straße, ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob er dem Druck gewachsen ist so wie kompetent genug im wirtschaftlichen Sinne, möglicherweise müssen wir ihm die erste Zeit einen zuverlässigen Mann zur Seite stellen. Das würde seine Position dort sicherlich stärken, könnte sich aber auf längere Sicht negativ auswirken. Es gibt einiges zu bedenken…

Aber du hast Recht, es muss schnellstmöglich entschieden werden."

„Bevor ich es vergesse, Franziska von Karma spuckt Gift und Galle wegen der für sie misslungenen Razzia – obwohl ich persönlich sie ja als vollen Erfolg einstufen würde. Sie hat uns bedroht und weitere Observationen angekündigt.

Sie hat es sich persönlich zum Ziel gesetzt uns irgendetwas nachzuweisen."

„Staatsanwältin von Karma, eine gefährliche Frau. Aber ihr ist es in der Vergangenheit nicht gelungen uns etwas nachzuweisen und das wird sie auch in Zukunft nicht können.

Sie ist gut, aber wir sind besser.

Vielleicht sollten wir die Augen für mögliche Verräter offen halten. Nicht, dass sie bei uns jemanden einschleusen wird…

Danke Vincent.

Wenn es sonst nichts mehr gibt, würde ich sagen haben wir nun Feierabend."


	5. Kapitel 4 Eine zweifelhafte Einladung

**A/N**

Ok,

erste einmal Hallo ihr Lieben.

Wir wissen, dass es lange her ist, dass ihr etwas von uns gehört habt, dafür möchten wir uns entschuldigen.

Wir hatten etwas Probleme mit dem Krimiteil der Story… und immer wenn wir von dem Ergebnis überzeugt waren, dann hat uns unsere ‚Testperson' die Lösung wegen einem kleinen Detail zerschossen und wir haben wieder von vorne angefangen.

Dann kamen auch noch die Prüfungen an der Uni dazu und voila, schon ist seeeehr viel Zeit vergangen.

Sie gute Nachricht ist, dass wir nun wieder regelmäßig updaten werden.

„Apollo, du wirst nie erraten, wer heute zu Besuch kommt!"

_Garantiert nicht, wenn du mir so einen Herzinfarkt verpasst!, _dachte der junge Anwalt missmutig und zog sich stöhnend wieder vom Boden hoch, auf den ihn die Wucht der auffliegenden Bürotür geworfen hatte. Leise fluchend rieb er sich die Stirn… er wurde sowieso schon _Stirni_ genannt, musste sie dem ganzen noch ein _Beuli_ hinzufügen?

„Trucy, kriegst du es nicht einmal hin, anzuklopfen?", beschwerte er sich, doch die junge Zauberin sah ihn nur selbstsicher an. „Dann würde ich mir ja meinen eigenen Auftritt verderben. Du weißt doch, eine Magierin muss immer mit einem Knall auftreten", grinste sie und Apollo rollte nur mit den Augen.

_Der einzige Knall hier in dem Raum, ist der, den du hast…_

„Aber zurück zum Thema! Rate, wer heute kommt!", forderte sie ihren jungen Chef – beziehungsweise Angestellten, schließlich gehörte die Kanzlei immer noch ihrem Daddy – auf und wartete gespannt auf eine Antwort. Ungeduldig wippte sie auf ihren Zehenspitzen, wurde jedoch angesichts der Treffsicherheit Apollos schnell enttäuscht.

„So wie du drauf bist, müsste Frau Fey wieder in der Stadt sein. Jedes Mal, wenn sie kommt, muss ich um mein Leben fürchten", seufzte Apollo und erinnerte sich schmerzhaft daran, wie er das letzte Mal vor drei Monaten als Versuchskaninchen für ihren neuesten Trick herhalten musste, den sie ihrer Medium-Freundin unbedingt zeigen wollte… ein feuerreicher Trick, der natürlich – wie in jeder Generalprobe – schief ging. Es hatte Wochen gedauert, bis seine Augenbrauen nachgewachsen waren…

Schmollend ließ sich Trucy auf einen der Bürostühle fallen und fing an, mit den Blättern von Charley – langjährige Zimmerpflanze und langjähriges Maskottchen des Anwaltsbüros – zu spielen. „Ich habe mich doch schon hundertmal bei dir entschuldigt, du kannst mir doch unmöglich immer noch böse sein, oder?", fragte sie und lächelte ihn unschuldig an. Er hasste es, wenn sie das tat…

„Vor allem deshalb nicht, weil ich dich zum Abendessen einladen wollte. Maya und Pearly haben ein paar Spezialitäten aus Kurain mitgebracht und wir wollen grillen", freute sie sich und Apollo runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Wer ist nochmal diese Pearl?", fragte er und erntete damit sofort einen empörten Aufschrei von Trucy.

„Ich hab dir doch schon so oft von ihr erzählt! Das ist meine Cousine, du weißt schon, das neue Oberhaupt der Fey Familie in Kurain", erinnerte sie ihn und Apollo wusste wieder um wen es sich handelte… Die Mystische Pearl Fey, Cousine der furchteinflößenden Mystischen Maya.

„Du meinst, Frau Feys Cousine, Trucy", korrigierte er sie automatisch, aber Trucy zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Wenn Daddy und Maya mal geheiratet haben und sie meine Mum ist, dann wird Pearly sowieso meine Cousine. Wieso soll ich sie dann nicht jetzt schon so nennen?", wollte sie wissen und begann ihren Hut nach etwaigen Schmutz- oder Staubflecken zu untersuchen. Schließlich wollte sie gut aussehen, wenn ihr Daddy, Maya und Pearl endlich zu Hause ankämen.

Apollo seufzte. „Meinst du nicht, du solltest die beiden langsam damit in Ruhe lassen? Seit Jahren hängst du Nick und mir schon damit in den Ohren."

_Du bist Magierin, aber auch du kannst nicht zaubern …_

„Außerdem hab ich jetzt ja Pearly. Zusammen können wir auch besser die Hochzeit organisieren", ereiferte sich Trucy, während sie seinen Einwand komplett ignorierte und Apollo wurde erneut Zeuge davon, dass sämtliche Frauen die er kannte, die Fähigkeit des selektiven Gehörs perfektioniert hatten… sowohl Trucy, als auch Maya, Franziska von Karma und Ema schienen taub für die Dinge zu sein, die sie nicht interessierten.

_Armer Nick…, _dachte Apollo und beschloss in diesem Moment, seinen alten Freund und Mentor beim Abendessen nicht im Stich zu lassen.

„Wann soll ich denn dann kommen?", wollte er wissen und riss Trucy damit aus ihren mentalen Hochzeitsvorbereitungen.

„Oh, ich denke mal so zwischen fünf und sechs werden wir essen."

Apollo sah sie fragend an.

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen früh, um zu Abend zu essen? Habt ihr noch etwas vor?"

Als er sah, wie sich ihr Mund zu einem breiten Grinsen verzog und ihre Augen aufleuchteten, wusste er, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Und ob! Maya hat die ultra-rare Special Extended Collectors Edition vom Steel Samurai mitgebracht. Wir machen heute Nacht durch und schauen uns alle Folgen an. Da kannst du aber leider nicht kommen, das wird eine Familien-Filmnacht, nur Daddy, Maya, Pearly und ich, tut mir leid", sagte sie tröstend, aber Apollo winkte nur schnell ab.

„Kein Problem. Ich muss sowieso noch ein paar Unterlagen durchgehen."

_Da muss Nick allein durch… irgendwo hört die Freundschaft auf…_

Trucy warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und sprang eiligst von ihrem Platz auf.

„Ich muss jetzt los, sonst komm ich noch zu spät. Oh, ich freu mich so!", jauchzte Trucy und stürmte durch die Tür.

Genervt atmete Apollo aus. Er beneidete Phoenix wirklich nicht um seine Wahlverwandtschaft.

Doch kaum hatte er sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt, flog die Tür erneut auf und der junge Anwalt ließ vor Schreck die Tasse Tee, die er sich gerade gemacht hatte fallen, woraufhin diese ihren gesamten Inhalt über seine Hose verteilte und er fluchend aufsprang.

„Vergiss es nicht: Wer bis spätestens sechs Uhr nicht da ist, kriegt nichts mehr zu essen! Bis heut Abend!"

Mit diesen Worten verschwand die junge Zauberin nun endgültig aus dem Büro und ließ einen verbrühten und auch noch durstigen jungen Anwalt zurück.

_Solange du in meiner Nähe bist, krieg ich nicht mal was zu trinken…_

_Nein, Nick, ich beneide dich wirklich nicht…_


End file.
